Over the next funding period, this project will be concerned primarily with the synaptic organization of amacrine cells in the retina. Two projects are planned. These include: 1. A study of light and electron microscopy of the indoleamine-accumulating cells in the retinas of rabbit, goldfish and Cebus monkey; 2. An analysis of the synaptic organization of the gamma aminobutyric acid and glycine accumulating amacrine cells of the rabbit and mudpuppy retinas.